Beside the Candlelight
by x-SystemRestore
Summary: A collection of short stories all centered around Steven and Flannery
1. Nothing like Steel

**A/N **_Because I am now officially on summer vacation, I have a bit more time on my hands than I did a few months earlier. So then, in effect, the plot bunnies have now begun to attack me viciously. So then again, in effect, came this. _

_This will basically be a compilation of all the different scenarios I can think of that concern Steven and Flannery. (Commonly known as Candlestick Shipping). If this pairing offends you in anyway, please click the back button up at the top of your browser now. I will not answer to whiners/complainers/brats in general. Updates will be spontaneous, meaning I'll post chapters whenever I get attacked by a plot bunny. Each chapter is its own little short story. They won't be connected unless I say they are. Some of the stories will be very short, some will be very long. Some stories might be tragic, some stories might be hilarious. Some stories will be rated M, some stories will be rated T, and some might be rated K.  
_

_Either way, this is all for the amusement of myself and hopefully to those few Candlestick shippers on this site._

_ No, I do not take requests. _

_

* * *

_

**Step 1**

**Title:**_ Nothing like Steel  
_

**Rating:**_ T - M (Mild/implied sexual themes)  
_

**Genre: **_Romance_**  
**

**Summary: **_Steven was nothing like cold hard steel. He was warm and inviting, like a gentle fire that embraced her lovingly. _**  
**

**

* * *

**

They had not known each other for more than a few months, must less dated for only a few weeks. Even so, they grew quickly on each other and found no hesitation when showing their affection for one another.

It was raining rather hard. Both Flannery and Steven found themselves to be soaked to the bone as they feverishly held onto one another. She tangled her fingers in his messy silver hair as he kissed her deeply. They only pulled away for the necessity of air before they embraced each other again.

Flannery was indeed surprised at how Steven, who was usually calm and gentle, could be so aggressive when it came to passion. She giggled softly when he had pulled away. The rain was coming down in sheets as she brushed away some of his silvery locks from his face and kissed his forehead gently. Steven blushed softly at this sudden innocent act. Flannery giggled again. Indeed, he was still adorable.

Steven shrugged off his black blazer and let it fall down to the wet grassy ground behind him. He grabbed the young red head and pinned her against the wall of her own gym. Flannery shuddered when he leant down and started to nibble at the skin on her neck. Occasionally she'd feel a rough bite here and there, but it was always quickly followed by a tender lick of his tongue or a kiss. As he continued to nip away at her neck, she dragged her blunt nails down his neck and began to loosen the red cravat.

Once her anxious hands managed to get the red cloth loosened, Steven did the rest as he pulled on one side and let it slide out from underneath his dress shirt collar. When it joined his discarded blazer on the ground, he wrapped his arms around Flannery's slim waist. He stared into her magenta colored eyes and she looked back with a half-lidded gaze. Even though gray was considered a dull color, Flannery thought that Steven's eyes were nothing of the sort. They seemed to shine and gleam all by themselves even without any light.

Gently, Flannery reached out and cupped his face. Steven closed his eyes and stood there in front of her, supporting himself by placing his hands on either side of her head on the wall behind her. He let her play with his silver hair and kiss him very lightly on his lips. She felt a blush creep up to her cheeks when she continued to look at him. He looked handsome and perfect to her in every way. Flannery leant up one last time to place a soft kiss on his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Steven opened up his eyes and slowly went down to kiss her again. She was getting him addicted. He relished the way her lips felt against his, the way her beautiful body fit perfectly against him as he held her, and how she would respond to his actions so passionately. He couldn't help but smile. She was indeed, very much like a burning wildfire.

He took his hands off the wall and wrapped them around her lithe body tightly. She gasped softly as they continued to kiss. Her mind was in a whirl. Her vision grew blurry even though she had blinked away the rainwater that had gathered on her eyelashes. Flannery let her hands go to work again, this time on the buttons holding Steven's dress shirt closed.

When they finally pulled away, both of them panted heavily to get their share of oxygen. Steven tightened his hold around Flannery, catching her in an inescapable embrace. Flannery felt her eyelids flutter to a close as she let her head rest on his bare chest. She listened to his swift heartbeat as they stood there silently in the rain. She wanted to stay there in his warm embrace forever. When he began to gently rub the top of her head, she snuggled into him even more.

He was nothing like steel. He wasn't cold even with the rain coming down on them. In fact, she thought he was rather warm and inviting, just like a gentle fire.

Flannery looked up at him and smiled. She whispered the words, "I love you," to him.

Even though Steven couldn't hear it because of the rain, he knew what she had said to him. He smiled back at her and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N **_I might post another "shortie" soon. _

_Read and review!  
_


	2. Torkoal the Messenger

**A/N **_Currently trying hard to finish my drawing of Steven and Flannery. It might be up on my deviantart by Sunday. Maybe. Eh..._

* * *

**Step 2**

**Title: **_Torkoal the Messenger_**  
**

**Rating:**_ K  
_

**Genre: **_Romance_**  
**

**Summary: **_My day would start off as it would have any other day. I'd deliver little letters back and forth between the two lovebirds. Am I considered a messenger then? Maybe._

**

* * *

**

My day would start off as it would have any other day. I live with such an odd little couple, I really do.

In the mornings I would get up from my usual sleeping spot that was in the middle of the small living room. I would hobble around lazily around my small pile of fireproof cushions until someone, usually the man called Steven, would walk out from the bedroom. He looked terrible in the mornings, mind you. He would always pass by me and let out a loud yawn as he went over to make the morning coffee. I never understood why anyone would like that bitterly tasting thing.

As it would boil in it's little pot, he'd stoop down to me and give me a little pat on my dry head. Then he would stand back up and pull out a letter he had written the night before, from the kitchen counter.

"Be careful with this, Torkoal. It's very important," he warned, smiling as he handed me the letter. "You know who it goes to, right?" I snorted at him saying such a ridiculous thing. I've done this for nearly a month straight. I think I would know how to do my job by now.

He would always chuckle when I would snatch the letter away from his hand rather roughly. I could never get that man to hate me.

I hobbled around the kitchen counter and inched my way into the bedroom. There I saw my trainer, already standing in front of the mirror and tidying herself up for the day. She noticed me and turned around.

"Torkoal!" she exclaimed happily as she immediately knelt down in front of me. I snorted out ash happily as I handed her the letter. She giggled at me as she opened up the envelope and began reading the contents inside.

I wanted to tell her at that moment, _"couldn't you have gotten married to someone else? That guy treats me as if I'm an idiot! He definitely doesn't deserve you!" _Of course I kept my mouth shut.

I watched her as she giggled and blushed while silently reading the contents of the letter. _'Was he really that wonderful?' _I wondered to myself as she finished up her reading.

"Thank you very much Torkoal," she said kindly, a pink blush still upon her cheeks. "I'll have you deliver my letter soon as well."

* * *

I was lounging around outside again. It seems that was all there was to do nowadays, since there were so little gym challenges.

Lazily, I watched Steven hanging up the laundry on the thin ropes. It was quite hilarious the first few times around when Flannery was teaching him how to properly pin the clothes down on the line. But, now I just watched him as he skillfully threw the white bedsheets over the thin rope and clipped them down securely.

I snorted softly as the grass tickled my nostrils. He caught my attention again when he left the half finished laundry to sit down on the ground next to me. The quick sounds of a pencil gliding over paper reached my ears. I raised my head and saw that he was once again writing his letter. He noticed me looking at him so he laughed and patted my head.

"Sorry you have to deliver this letter too, Torkoal."

I sighed lowly as he finished up his last sentence. Just as he handed me the neatly folded piece of paper, I chomped down on it and snatched it away. And of course, he would laugh as he always did whenever I'd act so rudely towards him. What an idiot.

* * *

We weren't in out usual hot spring pool, from what I noticed. The room wasn't as hazy and steamy and the water seemed to be a little bit colder than the ones Flannery usually went to. But, I paid no mind to it.

I was lying around again as Flannery read the letter written by Steven. I heard her laughing softly as she leaned against the rocks surrounding the hot spring. She set the letter down behind her and splashed some water up to her neck. "He's an idiot, isn't he Torkoal?" she asked me, giggling softly.

I raised my head. _'Finally! You understand me!'_

"But...that's just what makes him cute." She turned around to me and smiled. "What am I saying? It's weird to call a guy like him, "cute," isn't it?"

I snorted out a bit of ash and went back to my nap. _'I give up...you're both weird.'_

_

* * *

_

After being in the hot springs, I followed Flannery out. We quietly went back to the gym as the sun was starting to set. The letter Flannery had written to him was in between my teeth. It was interesting watching her write the letter as she was getting changed in the small dressing room for the hot springs. She would occasionally write against the wall, against her knees, heck, she even tried to use my back as a makeshift table. Of all the nerve!

Of course, this being the trainer that had nurtured me all these years, I couldn't get mad at her for something like that.

"Okay Torkoal, he should be inside," she whispered as she placed her hand on the doorknob. She gave me a small wink and went inside the house. I followed behind her, closely to her heels. We went into the small living room and saw him lying there on the couch, sleeping contently.

Flannery smiled as she went over to him and stroked his silver colored hair. He groaned a bit and stirred in his sleep. I watched as she giggled softly and turned back to me. "Wake him up for me, will you Torkoal?" she asked in a gentle voice.

When she walked past me, I went towards him. His arm was swinging just slightly off the carpeted floors. I nudged it a bit, seeing if there was any reaction. When there was none, I frowned and nudged at his hand again, this time a bit more roughly. When that didn't wake him up, I set down the letter on the floor and let out my usual strained roar. Finally at this, he awoke. He glanced down at me and rubbed his eyes free of sleep.

"Oh Torkoal, sorry." He smiled sleepily at me. I huffed and accidentally let out a stream of ash from my nostrils. All that man did was wave the small cloud of ash away and chuckle. He noticed the letter lying just a few inches away from me and picked it up. Quietly he sat up from the couch and opened up the folded piece of paper.

I went over to my cushion pile in the middle of the room and lied down again. From there, I watched him read the small letter. He would put his hand over his mouth and rest his elbow on his knee as he read that thing. Every time, he would be smiling and laughing to himself, just like Flannery did. I never understood that.

But, this time was slightly different. I saw his facial expression change from that of a smile to a look of question and curiosity. I raised my head just as Flannery came into the room.

Immediately, Steven held up the letter and asked her, "What does-, I mean...really?" he asked. A small ploom of ash came out of my nose as I snorted at how confused he sounded. I turned my head toward my trainer and all she did was nod. Then she placed her hand on her stomach. A pretty little smile decorated her face as she answered him. "Really. The doctor told me yesterday. I just wanted to surprise you." She laughed softly.

I continued to watch as Steven got up from the couch with a look of realization on his face and laughed fully as he brought Flannery in for a hug. He picked her up and she laughed as well.

"Be careful!" she exclaimed, giggling in between. He set her down on the floor and promptly went back to hugging her. He had his face buried in her neck and I barely heard him whispered, "this is great." They held each other for a while and kissed.

"I love you," I heard him say to her.

All my trainer did was smile as she brought him in for another kiss.

And of course, all I did was bury my head in the soft cushions to go to sleep.

I live with such an odd little couple, I really do.

* * *

**A/N **_Sorry, this idea was too cute to pass up. I think Torkoal looks cute. Then again, I think Aggron looks cute too. -dot dot dot-_

_Anyways, at the end, if it wasn't clear enough. Flannery did get pregnant. _

_On another sidenote, I'll update my other Steven x Flannery story soon.  
_


	3. Smile

**A/N **_I was listening to the Vampire Knight OST song, Forbidden Act while I was writing this. Quite effective._

_If anyone wants to listen to it while reading this, just go to YouTube and type in "Vampire Knight OST Forbidden Act" and it should pop up. _

_This oneshot is based around Steven's "death" in the Pokemon Adventures manga. I changed it up a bit to make it more Candlestick-shippy. If you didn't read the R/S arc in the manga, you might not understand what exactly happened. Also, some facts may have been changed. Hopefully they're only minor details.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Step 3**

**Title:**_ Smile  
_

**Rating: **_T (Dark themes; blood)  
_

**Genre: **_Romance/Tragedy  
_

**Summary: **_"I want to see that smile you had when we first met...the smile that I fell in love with."_

**

* * *

**

The destructive battle between the two titans of earth and water had ended. Most of Hoenn lay in shambles with a majority of the towns either burnt down to nothing but smoldering ashes or submerged in deep water. Sootopolis was completely ruined for that was where the initial battle took place. The sheer power and energy from Kyogre and Groudon had lifted the inactive volcano high up in the air. Once the battle was over, the city fell back down into the ocean, staying afloat like a small island.

She couldn't believe the sight that lay in front of her. Her best friend, Winona, lay weakly against a pile of rubble. Her eyes were half lidded and she breathed shallowly. Winona spotted Flannery and smiled softly. The red head held back tears as she ran over to her. Flannery immediately got down on her knees next to Winona and asked, "what happened? I thought you said you would be fine!"

Winona laughed weakly. "I am fine. I just got a little careless." She tried to sit up a little bit more. Her eyes stopped on Wallace, who was just a few feet away from her. The Director was helping him up to his feet slowly. "I guess we were both a little careless," Winona whispered. Flannery saw her friend's eyes relax in relief when Wallace got up to his feet. He still looked terrible with blood running down his face from his head injury. His elegant clothes were tattered and smeared with dirt.

Flannery saw Wallace and Winona make eye contact. They both smiled as if they were silently telling each other they were okay.

"Where's...Steven?" Flannery heard Wallace ask the Director. The short man simply shook his head slowly. He turned over to Flannery and made eye contact with her. She felt the creeping pain of anxiety and worry in her throat.

"Go," she heard Winona say.

The red head looked back at her friend. "But, you're-"

"I'll be fine. Go find him." The purple haired gym leader dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry, Flannery," Winona muttered in a guilty tone.

Looking over back at the Director, Flannery saw him nod his head slightly. She bit her bottom lip and stood up from the ground. Her mind was in a whirl of mixed emotions as she ran past Wallace and the Director. She searched frantically, unsure of what she would actually find once she did.

When she finally did see him, she felt her whole body go numb. She didn't know what to do or how to react. All she did was stare at him lying against a heap of debris. His body didn't move as she walked closer towards him. Her hands shook and her breathing grew irregular.

His gray eyes opened up weakly. He cracked a little smile as Flannery knelt down beside him. "You're okay," he whispered. Flannery could barely hear his voice as she felt her eyes sting with the threat of tears. He sounded weak and so close to death.

Steven tilted his head slightly to look up at her. He lifted his trembling hand up to her face and cupped her cheek. At the feeling of his gentle touch, she felt her tears escape her eyes. Flannery broke down in front of him as she brought up both her hands. She clasped his hand tightly and kept it there. His hand was still warm despite the fact that he was nearly lifeless.

"Liar...liar," she choked out finally, tightly squeezing her eyes shut. "You said you wouldn't get hurt. You told me you'd be safe!"

Steven watched her cry. He felt the tight pain of sorrow clenching at his chest. He felt the palm of his hand soaked with her tears as he murmured, "I'm sorry...I lied to you."

Flannery tightly held his hand. "Please don't die. Please."

He looked away and chuckled softly. "I don't want to lie to you again." Steven saw her shake her hand stubbornly. He smiled and wiped away her loose tears with his thumb. "Please don't cry anymore..." When he saw her confused expression, he said, "I want to see that smile you had when we first met...the smile that I fell in love with."

"Th-That's impossible. How can I smile at a time like this?" she asked. "Then, I-I'll smile for you everyday when you get better! Okay? Even when I'm having a bad day..." She started to cry again. "Even when I'm mad, I'll smile for you. So, please don't leave."

Steven smiled painfully. "I'm terrible...aren't I? I can't even stop you from crying." He weakly took one of her hands and brought it down to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on her fingers and kept it there. "I'm sorry, I won't be able to wipe those tears away for you anymore."

"Don't say those kinds of things anymore. You'll get better! You have to!" Flannery felt her tears escape her eyes uncontrollably as she bent down and placed her head on his chest. "Why? Why did this have to happen?" she whispered, hearing his slow, weak heartbeat.

The silver haired man tilted his head up to the sky and saw the first rays of the rising sun. "Who knows...?"

"I wanted to go to places with you. There's still so many things I wanted to do with you!...So many things that I wanted to say to you!" She clenched her fists tightly, grabbing hold of his neat black blazer. "Idiot!" she snapped out. "Don't die yet!"

Steven felt his vision go blurry as he continued to look up at the sky. A period of silence filled the air. Finally, he felt a single tear slid down his cheek as he muttered, "I'm sorry."

Flannery blinked and shook uncontrollably when she couldn't hear his heartbeat any longer. She wrapped her arms around his now, lifeless body and gently brought him into her arms. She wept softly in his silvery hair as she held his head tightly against her chest. Remembering what he had asked of her earlier, she brought her head up and mustered up a smile. She took hold of his hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Forever, right...Steven?"

* * *

**A/N **_Sorry if that was overly dramatic. _

_Read & Review!  
_


	4. Say My Name Pt 1

**A/N **_This popped into my head while I was listening to Cantarella by Vocaloid. Haha._

_This story will be AU, meaning, alternate universe. It takes place in the past. I made Steven and Flannery slightly older than what I'm assuming they are in the main series. _

_So, Steven will be 24 years old and Flannery will be 20 years old in this story.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Step 4**

**Title: **_Say My Name_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Romance/Mystery_

**Summary: **_He was mysterious. He didn't show her his face, tell her his name, and he barely spoke at all. The only thing he said to her was her name..._**  
**

**

* * *

**

He had caught her just when she was alone, away from the huge crowds at the annual ball his father held. She had the look of surprise when he walked up to her. Of course, he didn't expect any other reaction. He had on a simple black tuxedo with a similarly black cape and a hunter's hat with a pure white feather stuck on the side. But, he knew that she was surprised by the fact that he wore a plain white mask over his eyes. He had to in order to conceal his identity from her and from any others that happened to stumble upon them.

The secrecy was needed, for he knew his father and everyone else would look down upon his love for her. He, Steven, was the son of an earl and he fell in love with a commoner girl. Their lives were different. The only time they could ever meet was at this ball.

Steven watched her as she stood beside the rose bushes. She looked back at him with a bit of worry, but she remained unwavering. Her delicate hands gently clutched at the lacy hems of her white dress as he came closer to her. He got down on one knee in front of her and gave a slight bow, showing that he meant her no harm. He raised his head and looked up at her.

Her face relaxed and her lips turned into that of a graceful smile.

He remembered that expression. It was the same one she showed him when they first met.

Steven dreaded these formal dances his father held every year for the town.

He was in his late teens at the time and all he was waiting for was for the ball to come to an end. He had danced with what seemed like dozens of women, all drawn in by his handsome looks or by his social status. His father insisted that he become more interested in the opposite sex, but Steven didn't feel any sort of attraction towards the women he had met on his own or by his father.

However, just as the night was coming to an end, he spotted her. That fateful encounter, he could remember it all clearly.

She wasn't too far from him, talking with the other girls around her, laughing and giggling. He found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It seemed like she had noticed him when she suddenly stopped talking to the other girls. She looked over to him with her magenta colored eyes. He expected her to turn away, but she simply smiled and gave a slight nod of her head to acknowledge him. Steven felt a blush work its way onto his face as he turned away. It was the first time they met and he would never forget it.

He never expected himself to be able to hold her in his arms like he was doing at that moment. Steven grasped her hand and wrapped an arm around her slim waist. He held himself back from capturing her in a passionate embrace. She was still apprehensive towards him and the situation required him to be gentle.

Quietly, he trailed his hand up from her waist to her neck. He played with the her silky red hair and gently nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent. She smelled sweetly of irises when they were in full bloom. He let out a soft sigh and brought his head up. He whispered her name into her ear.

"Flannery..."

Her eyes widened. "H-How do you know my name?" She stood there as he placed kisses on her neck and collarbone. Flannery felt her cheeks flush with a warm heat as she closed her eyes. "Who are you?"

Steven pulled back and smiled sadly, silently telling her she shouldn't question it any further. He saw her disappointed expression, to which he quickly responded by holding out his hand. Flannery looked at him confused for a while until she heard the beginning of a new song the orchestra was playing inside the ballroom. She took his hand and accepted his invitation to dance.

They danced to the sweet melody of the music. Both of them remained silent, only listening to the music. Flannery kept her head down, feeling as though she was forbidden to look up at his face. She tightened her grip on his hand just slightly. "Will I...will I hate you if I know who you are?" When she didn't hear a response, she laughed softly. "Sorry, I questioned you again didn't I?"

Noticing her sullen expression, Steven looked down at her with a regretful sadness. He let go of her hand and wrapped both arms around her thin frame. She felt her head brush up against his chest as they rocked back and forth softly along with the music.

"Do you think that you are hideous? Is that why you have that mask?" Flannery asked, never looking up at him. She waited for any type of response before she asked again, "is it because you don't want me to know who you are?"

The arms wrapped around her waist tightened slightly. She dropped her gaze to the clean cut grass beneath them. "I see..." Flannery closed her eyes and decided to relish in his warming hold for as long as time allowed her. She knew nothing of the man, only that he was a complete gentleman, and yet, she felt it to be comforting in his arms. It felt as if she was at a familiar encounter with an old acquaintance.

When the music finally stopped, she knew that they had to part. Flannery pulled away slightly and finally met him eye to eye. She was instantly drawn in by his shimmering gray eyes, just hiding in the shadows of the white mask. It was hard for her to look away and subconsciously, she let her hands go up to his face. Without her knowledge, she gently traced the outline of his jaw. Her fingers brushed up against the edge of the mask and he flinched slightly. At this, Flannery let her hands drop to her sides. Her magenta colored eyes silently pleaded for him.

"Please?" she finally asked. "I won't think any differently of you. I promise."

He took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips. He shook his head slowly in response to her plea.

"Then...could you please say my name again? Like you did before?" Flannery clutched her hands tightly in front of her chest. "I liked it very much...how you said my name," she quietly admitted with a soft rosy blush on her cheek. Her eyes widened when she felt him cup her chin and gently guide her face up.

He looked at her intently, to which she tried to look away for it embarrassed her. She shivered when he lowered his head down so that his lips were right beside her ear.

"Flannery..."

The red head closed her eyes and started to whisper a soft thank you before she was abruptly cut off.

"...I love you," he muttered, gently trailing the crook of her neck with the tips of his gloved fingertips.

Flannery kept her eyes closed, fearing the sight of her mysterious lover leaving her. She felt a wet tear slide down her cheek and fall to the ground. Clenching her fists, she gathered up the courage to open her eyes to meet him.

"I love you-!" She cut herself off mid-sentence when she saw no one in the small rose garden besides her. Sadly she dropped her head and held both her hands tightly. "-too," she finished. A wave of regret and sadness filled her up. A part of her wished she simply took the mask off of him and revealed his identity. But, another part of her knew if she did that, he probably wouldn't come back to her.

Quietly, she tilted her head up to the darkening sky. A distant rumble of thunder sounded as she wondered to herself if she would ever see him again.

* * *

**A/N **_I expected this to be a oneshot, but it'd be cruel of me to leave it off right here. Plus, I want it to be fluffier. _

_So I'll be posting the second part of this short story soon. But the second part may be slightly "M"-ish. Meaning, there might be some mature romantic scenes. Just warning you guys in advance._

_Read & Review!  
_


End file.
